


Levi Ackerman x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coma, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Levi Ackerman x Reader

Levi’s POV

We were coming back from another expedition outside of the walls; a failure of course.  We suffered major casualties, but that wasn’t anything new. As we went through the town, we heard the whispers of upset tax-payers and the cries of loved ones left behind.  All of the injured were immediately taken to the infirmary. I went back to my office and started on my report. It was quiet and peaceful for a moment - “Hey there Captain Shorty!” - but then that moment ended.

“What do you want, Four Eyes?” I asked irritatedly, not looking up from my work.

“Well, I just came by to drop off some papers.” Hanji replied while setting a small stack of papers on my desk, and then she just stood in front of my desk.  I knew I should’'t encourage her, but it was really starting to agitate me.

“What now?” I asked, annoyance clearly portrayed in my voice.

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to visit (Y/N) today.”

“No.”

“Come on!  It’s been almost a month!”

“No means no.  If that’s all you had to say then go.” I finished.  She sighed loudly and turned to leave.

“You know, I don’t think (Y/N) would like this attitude of yours.” she said before leaving, and though I hated to admit it, she was right.  Ever since (Y/N) had been in the infirmary, I guess I had gotten a little more irritable and distant than usual. During a previous expedition, (Y/N) was injured after being hit by a Titan, and she’s been in a coma ever since.  When we got back from that mission, and I found out that she was hurt, I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I would visit her everyday, but every time I would see her like that I would feel as if I was on the verge of tears. That was why I tried to make myself busy, so that I wouldn’t go see her.  But even so, I still missed her: her smile, her voice, her personality. Everything about her made it more bearable to live in this hell. I only noticed how much she truly mattered to me when she was taken out of my life, and to think that I could lose her was too unbearable. I quickly shook that thought out of my head and went back to work.

Hanji's POV

After giving Shorty his paperwork, I walked over to the infirmary to visit (Y/N).  She was in that coma for a month, and ever since the captain was even more grumpy than usual.  I could tell Levi had a crush on (Y/N), I guess he was just too stubborn to admit it. When I walked into (Y/N)’s room, I saw her laying on the bed - like usual - with no signs of waking up.  I pulled a chair up to her bedside and talked to her like I normally did.

“Hey (Y/N), it’s Hanji again.  Guess what, we got two new Titans for testing now.  I named them Swany and Bean. They’re just amazing~!  Oh, and we also got a new recruit in the Survey Corps.  His name is Eren, and get this, he can turn into a Titan.  I can’t wait for you to meet him.” I said excitedly, but I looked down at her and my huge grin turned into a sad smile.  “But before all that, you have to wake up. It’s way too quiet and boring without you around; even Captain Shorty is sad.  You know he really does like you, a lot. You just need to wake up, for us, okay?” I got up and started to leave, but then I heard a small groan behind me.  I quickly turned around and saw (Y/N) rubbing her eyes. My eyes widened in shock, but then I dashed over to her. “(Y/N)!!!” I cried as I hugged her tightly. 

“H-Hanji!” she exclaimed in shock. 

“What's going on in here?” a nurse asked in annoyance as she walked in the room.  “Oh my, your awake.” she said in surprise once she saw (Y/N). The nurse walked over to (Y/N) and checked her vitals. 

“Hey did you hear me while you were asleep?” I asked curiously. 

“Yeah, every word.” she replied cheerfully. 

“Well good!  Oh, there’s something I have to do.  I’ll be back.” I said awkwardly as I started to walk out of the room. 

“What is it?” she asked curiously. 

“You’ll see~” I teased while walking out the door and bulted to Levi’s office.  I was still in shock and couldn’t wait to tell Levi. I knew he’d be relieved that she was okay.  By the time I arrived at his office, I was completely out of breath. I grabbed the door knob and bursted through the door. 

“What the do you want?” he asked angrily, but that could wait. 

“(Y/N) woke up.” I said while trying to catch my breath.  I saw his eyes widen, so I guess he understood me despite my lack of breath.  He practically jumped out of his chair and stormed out the door. 

“You better not screw this up Shorty.” I said as I watched him sprint down the hallway.

Levi's POV

I ran as fast as I could all the way to the infirmary. _  ‘This better not be a joke Hanji, or I swear I will feed you to a Titan.’ _ I thought.  When I made it to the infirmary I immediately went to (Y/N)’s room, and saw that (Y/N) was indeed awake.  She looked up at me with her bright (E/C) eyes that I longed to see for the last month. “Levi?” she questioned softly, and I felt like all my suppressed emotions would make me explode.  I walked up to her, pulled her into my arms, and held her like she would just disappear from this world. “L-Levi!” she stuttered. 

I just held her tighter and said, “Shut up.” Sure I didn’t mean it in a cruel way, I just wanted this moment to last as long as possible.  Just to pretend, for a few moments, that we were the only people in the world and that there were no Titans to take her away from me. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks, but since it was in front of (Y/N) it was okay.  I eventually felt her relax and hug me back just as tightly.

“Hey, it’s okay.” she said calmly, trying to console me. 

“Okay?  Everything is not okay!  I thought I was going to lose you!  What would I do if I lost the only woman I’ve ever loved?”  I didn’t mean for it to slip out like that, but it was too late. 

“Oh Levi, I love you too.  I always have.” she responded cheerfully.  I loosen my grip on her only enough to look her in the eyes, then I leaned in and kissed her.  It was just a short gentle kiss, but was enough to convey every emotion. 

“I promise to protect you forever, no matter what happens.” I promised as I pulled her back into another hug. 

“Well I promise that I’ll always have your back.  We’ll definitely see the outside world someday, without having to fight Titans.” she said happily, causing a small smile to spread on my face.  Soon afterwards, we both laid on her bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
